Little Red After Dark
by Luna Luce
Summary: *New Moon* The Cullen's are gone and poor Bella is left all alone after Jake imprints-or so she thought she was alone. Every night the same wolf listens as she pours her heart out with song. Maybe he can be the one to heal her heart, if only she could just look him in the eyes. Embry/Bella, Mentioning of OC


**Little Red After Dark**

**Disclaimer: I may not own it, but I sure as hell have fun playing puppet mistress. The only thing I own is the Twilight Saga books, the Twilight Saga movies and The song Bella sings in this story.**

**Summary: *New Moon* The Cullen's are gone and poor Bella is left all alone after Jake imprints-or so she thought she was alone. Every night the same wolf listens as she pours her heart out with song. Maybe he can be the one to heal her heart, if only she could just look him in the eyes. **

**Wolves thoughts: **_**'bold'**_

**Rated: M **

**Lemon was done by: Kim Rathbone, with a few tweaks of my own. Thanks Kim, one day I'll get back into writing lemons again.**

**Beta'd by: fallgoddess**

**Embry POV**

I watched the sun disappeared behind the trees, painting the welcoming sky of twilight in the hues of purple, orange, red and blue. I could see the light dusting of stars spread across the darkening sky. But star watching wasn't what I was waiting for. I was waiting for the time to see a beautiful Swan continue her nightly ritual that had started a week ago.

"Embry?"

My head snapped up at my name. I looked over at Paul to see him wearing a impish grin. Fuck, I had tried not to let my mind wander while around my pack brothers.

They had a habit of teasing me if they caught me dreaming of 'whispering hopes' as they like to call it. You know hopes that you see, but are just out of your reach and all you hear are the whispers.

"What are you doing sitting over here all alone bro?" Paul asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to be around the newest happy couple." I nodded toward Jake and Maia who looked as if they were trying to merge as one at the mouth.

"Yeah those two are worse than Kim and Jared. It's disgusting. You know I kinda feel bad for the little leech lover. Jake was supposed to be her best friend and he dropped her like a bad habit when Maia came around.

You should have seen her man. The day he told her he didn't think it was a good idea for her to come around here anymore. She looked broken, her eyes looked like dead pools before a fire started burning behind them.

It was the funniest thing to see a 5'4", 100 pound, soaking wet girl scream at a 6'7", 265 pound werewolf. She cussed him out and told him he didn't own First Beach and she could come and go as she pleased. She told him that he didn't have to worry about her and that he was no better than the fucker that left her in the forest.

She even threw in that friends don't turn their backs on each other, and it just goes to show that they weren't truly friends," Paul finished with a smile.

"You enjoyed Jake getting his ass handed to him?" I asked him.

"Fuck yeah, I do. Baby Alpha needed to be put in his place. And it was fucking bittersweet that the girl he once pined after was the one to do it. That little leech lover is my fucking hero. You know I have the whole thing recorded on my phone just in case you want to see it," Paul said, as a low warning growl cut through the air.

The laughter that was heard earlier was gone and everyone was looking at me and Paul. Paul just shrugged as Jake glared at him over Maia's shoulder.

"You think you're man enough to take me Baby Alpha? Make the first move," Paul taunted him from his perch beside me.

Jake had let out another low growl and was removing Maia from his lap when Sam stepped forward.

"Enough! Paul and Jacob, I'm tired of your bickering. The one night that we have a chance to relax and you want to bring drama. Don't you two get enough excitement chasing after the redheaded leech?" Sam asked as he looked between the two.

"Well you know me, Sam. I can never get enough excitement. Plus it's always fun to see Baby Alpha pissed. It's like seeing a puppy growl it's first growl," Paul said with a laugh.

"Since when do you like Bella?" Our newest pack brother, Jake and my best friend, Quil asked.

"Since she screamed at Baby Alpha, telling him he could go fuck himself," Paul admitted with a shrug.

"Niceeee." Quil said as he looked at Jake and shook his head. "Dude you fucked up. Bella was always there for you and she didn't even bat an eye when she found out you were a wolf. Tell me how many girls besides your imprint would look at you the same way?" Quil asked Jake.

That's right asshole, look away in shame. He mumbled something that even our heightened hearing couldn't pick up.

"I'm sorry Jake what was that? I'm afraid we don't speak mumble. Did anyone else pick up what he said?" Quil asked as he looked around the bonfire.

"Nope," Paul said, popping the 'P' as he said the word with a smirk.

"Nah, didn't hear a word. What about you Sam?" I questioned.

Sam just shook his head and looked away. Jared looked at Jake and shook his head at him in pity. Why pity the guy who just told his supposed best friend, who happens to be a girl with abandonment issues that you'd always be there, just to turn around and rip her heart out with words close to what I'm sure the leech used on her?

"I said none, okay? No girls would look at any of us and not see us as fucking freaks if they knew what we were. No one except for Bella. I fucked up, okay? And there is no way that I can take back what has happened," he said regretfully as he looked at the flickering fire.

"Alright guys, you've got your answer, now lay off the kid. He regrets it enough, it's bad enough that his little fallout with Bella has caused Emily to lose a friend and a cooking partner. Someone who looks beyond the scars and sees the beautiful person she truly is," Sam whispered that last line with pain and guilt.

"Alright people, let's pack it up. Paul, Quil, Embry-you have patrol," Sam said as he stood up and grabbed Emily's hand. Emily gave us a wave as her eyes glistened with tears. Jake had grabbed his imprint and walked quickly away from First Beach toward his home.

Jared threw some sand over the fire, causing the flames to flicker and die. The burning embers glowed lightly as he stepped away and grabbed some of the things brought to the bonfire and loaded them into the back of Sam's truck. Kim gave me a quick little wave as she turned to head away from the beach with Jared's arm wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

I waited a moment before I stood and stretched my limbs, listening to the pops of my joints. I had looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Paul and Quil heading toward the tree line joking and shoving at one another. I was just turning around to head to the tree line as well, when Sam stopped me.

"Embry, wait!" he called.

I looked at him raising an eyebrow in question. He gave a quick look around and unnecessarily shifted the cooler he held in his hand to the other. He leaned in close as he stared straight ahead.

"Patrol the Swan residence." He said in a low voice. He glanced at me quickly and caught my confused look he shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I know you go there anyway so I just thought I'd save you the trouble of sneaking away from the border to go to her house," Sam whispered with a slight quirk of his lips.

I looked at him in shock. Fuck, I didn't think anyone had noticed that I had been there. I mean, I never took the same route in a row so my scent wasn't concentrated, and I tried to not think of my nightly routine of lurking in the shadows of the Swan residence.

Jake would be pissed if he ever paid attention to anyone else's thoughts. The asshole could deny it all he wants but I knew he still cared deeply for Bella-maybe not in the same way as before, but enough to want to do me bodily harm. I snapped out of my thoughts at Sam's words.

"Don't look so shocked. I know you care for her. Hell, even Paul has a soft spot for her, but I know you like her more than just a friend. Just be careful Embry, the girl has been hurt more than most, and I don't think she could handle it if another wolf toyed with her heart strings," Sam said before he turned and joined Emily by the road where his truck was parked.

"Don't worry Sam I don't plan to toy with her heart. I just want to see her smile again. Even if that means she will never be mine," I whispered.

I was so glad that Jake had already hurried away from the bonfire with Maia in tow. I saw Sam nod in acknowledgement.

I rushed into the forest and stripped out of my cut off shorts. Folding them and strapping them to my leg as I phased.

'_**About fucking time you showed up.' ~Paul**_

'_**Yeah what took you so long?' ~Quil**_

'_**Sam told me to patrol the Swan residence.'**_

'_**Oh how come he didn't ask one of us?' ~Quil **_

'_**Quil you're still new to this, it's better if you run patrol so you can get the feel of your newly heightened senses.'**_

'_**He's right, and then there's the fact that Embry doesn't like to share his Little Red.' ~Paul **_

'_**Fuck you Paul.'**_

'_**Nah man I'm not into dudes. Now run along and go pretend to be the big bad wolf stalking little red.' ~Paul**_

I turned around and took off toward Forks. I was heading toward a beautiful brown eyed girl with a smile that lit up her face.

'_**Dude so has it bad for the leech lover.' ~Paul**_

I didn't even bother responding to his words as I heard him bark out a version of laughter. I just pushed my paws deeper into the moist dirt that covered the ground. I could smell the sweet undertones of the natural fragrance that only the forest held.

I made it in record time just as the moon rose high in the sky. I could see the light coming from the kitchen window.

It was a warm day so the window was cracked slightly. The breeze that blew around carried the sweet scent of Bella toward me.

Wild strawberries, sweet wildflowers and rain is what she smelled like. I could hear her humming as she moved around. It was a strange melody, haunting yet beautiful. Her muted figure swayed in front of the window as the water in the sink turned on distorting the sounds of her hums.

The water cut off and the splash and clinking of dishes moving in the water was all I heard before her soft alluring voice broke the semi-silence.

_She wonders if he still sees her face_

_Does he ever think of their hidden place_

_Because his memories still haunt her so_

_When the sun meets the moon _

_After dark is when it falls apart_

_Her life isn't the same _

_Is she the one to blame_

_Twice her heart has been torn and now she forever carries the thorn_

_Her haunting beauty of a broken soul_

_This little plain Jane's heart grows so cold_

_Life is so bittersweet for the lonely I know_

_When the sun meets the moon _

_After dark is when it falls apart_

_After dark is when she falls apart_

_After dark her cries are all her own…_

It was so haunting and yet the words may have rung true, but they were beautiful just like her.

I didn't realize that I had stepped forward until it was too late and the twigs underneath my paws snapped. Her humming of the sweet melody and words of lost love stopped. Her heart picked up speed.

She opened the curtains and peered out into the night as I ducked back into the shadows the trees provided.

"Who's out there?" She asked.

She was trying to sound brave but I could see her full bottom lip tremble and hear just a hint of a quiver in her voice.

"I said who's out there? Show yourself! I swear Jacob if that's you I'm going to make you wish you had never showed up here. I can't believe you would even dare to come here after your harsh words. Remember it was you who ended our friendship because of an imprint, not me. I just complied with your wishes," she said as the anger rose in her.

I couldn't help the bark of laughter that left me. She really was a little spitfire. I can't believe she thought only Jake would come here, to be honest he hasn't made a patrol here since he imprinted.

I could hear her footsteps coming toward the back door, her steps faltering and stumbling before the door was thrown open. The pale lighting from the hall shone around her making her creamy skin glow and her wavy hair looked like it had dying embers woven within it.

"Jacob, you coward! What's the matter? Can't face me now. I guess you wouldn't now that you've thrown me aside as if my very presence would taint your new relationship," she scoffed.

This girl was crazy. I never would have thought that she would be foolish enough to walk out into the dark when she knows what kind of danger could be lurking in the shadows. Especially since there was a redheaded leech with some kind of vendetta against her out there and after her blood.

Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, my personal Little Red. What am I exactly going to do with you? Her steps sounding heavy as she started to approach the dark trees that lined her backyard leading into a even darker forest. Her footsteps faltered as her heart skipped a beat before picking up making her sweet scent smell all that more alluring.

"J-Jacob?" She asked with a small whimper escaping her lips.

The fight had left her as she neared the forest edge. I watched her back away slowly and my wolf growled inside. He didn't like her fear of him, but he didn't like her calling Jacob's name either. _Oh Little Red you should be afraid, but not in the sense of what you are probably thinking. _

Her chest rose with every breath she took and her little hands wrung her tight white shirt. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam down her body, taking in the blue jeans that covered those long legs and round pert ass.

"Jake, if that's you, show yourself…please. This is not funny," she said as her fearful wide eyes darted around the dark mass of trees.

Poor Little Red, I decided it was best to rid her of the fear she had. I couldn't stand to see her petite form shaking as she stood there. But the wolf in me liked the fact that he could get this reaction out of her.

I padded forward, coming out of the shadows I stepped into the pale light that fell from the doorway.

Bella gasped and a look of relief crossed her face, before frustration settled in place. She started marching up to me with her hands on her hips. This girl really had no sense of self-preservation.

"So it is one of you wolves, you scared me half to death. How come you didn't just show yourself when I asked? Did Jacob put you up to this?" she asked.

I shook my massive head at her. Hell no, Jake didn't put me up to this. I would have come even if Sam wouldn't have asked me to.

She had come to a stop in front of me and hesitated. She reached out a hand but pulled it slightly back, as if she was unsure of what she wanted to do.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her hesitation. If she wanted to run her fingers through my fur I didn't mind. It's not like I was going to bite her or something.

Leaning my head forward slightly I butted her hand. Earning me a giggle from her, as she ran her fingers through my fur I let out a low growl of pleasure and my tail wagged slightly.

"Now do I get to know who my mysterious wolf is?" she asked lowly.

I let out a bark of laughter. Well let's see if she can get it right. I mean she's seen Paul, Sam, and Jacob in wolf form. That leaves me or Jared. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about Quil phasing.

"Well, let's see I've seen three of you phase already. I know that Jared has a imprint and he's probably with her right now. So that would only leave you, Embry," she said I could hear the smile in her voice.

She was a smart and perceptive girl, I give her that. I moved my head away from her hand, looking up from her gentle petting and directly into her chocolate brown eyes. I could feel the magic that Taha Aki had blessed us, or cursed us with so long ago, align with this beautiful girl that now stood before me.

I always thought she was beautiful before, but now she looked like Aphrodite reincarnated. Her wavy rich brown hair falling around her like waves, full, pouty lips slightly ajar in a small O and those expressive brown eyes open wide.

I could feel her small hand trembling where she grasped my fur again. As I watched her legs buckled, slightly falling against me, I inhaled the sweet smell of my mate.

"Please, Embry, let me see you?" she whispered in my ear.

I let out a whine because, damn it, my mate didn't know exactly how those words affected me. I looked at her and gave her a nod of my head before heading back into the cover of the trees.

Phasing quickly, I slid my shorts on and ran my fingers through my short hair. Walking from behind the tree I took a deep breath before stepping into the light.

She gasped as she took a step forward, staring at me as if seeing me for the first time. She stumbled and fell into me with a small yelp. It felt good having her pressed up against me. I looked down at her, her cheeks were tinted a lovely shade of red as she tried to bury her face into my chest. I was having none of that, so I tilted her head up with one finger under her chin.

"Now, beautiful, why would you want to hide those lovely brown eyes from me?" I questioned while watching her cheeks darken a little more.

"They're not lovely Embry, they're just plain, like me. They're the color of mud," she replied, turning her head away from me once again.

The wolf in me growled. My mate was anything but plain. I didn't like the fact that she didn't notice how truly beautiful she is, hell everyone of the pack noticed. Even our resident playboy noticed her, and the fact that she didn't even enhance it with the gunk girls tend to put on their faces made her even more beautiful in my eyes.

"Stop doing that Bella, stop putting yourself down. Your eyes are anything but plain, they are expressive and full of depth. They are the color of the richest chocolate and a hint of honey. They are beautiful just like you." I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Um…okay." She turned to look me in the eyes once again. She was so fucking beautiful and, fuck me, she was biting her lip. She didn't know how sexy she looked while taking in that full, plump bottom lip into her mouth and biting it until it was a dark rosy red.

I couldn't help the low rumble of a growl that escaped my throat as I looked at her bite the lip that I wanted to take into my own mouth so bad. I just wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked.

The sound made her gasp again and her eyes dilated. Fuck me, I could smell her sweet smell of arousal and fuck if it wasn't the most delicious scent I've ever smelled. She was fucking turned on by my growls.

Damn, her arousal was driving me wild. I just wanted to lay her down right here in the backyard and taste her. I was sure that if I was a dying man that the last thing I'd want to taste would be her sweet nectar.

The wolf in me was growling and trying to claw its way to the surface. It was demanding us to take our mate, mark her as ours. I instantly tightened my hands slightly on her waist.

"I should probably go," I said to her, even when my wolf howled inside my head. _'Please ask me to stay,' _I thought as I looked down at her.

I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes before she looked over her shoulder toward the house.

"Um…you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure you're hungry, and my dad had just called me not to long ago to tell me he's working the overnight shift. I'm not sure if I'm good company, but um…you're welcome to stay if you like," she invited me nervously.

Aw, honey, you don't have to be nervous about me. I licked my lips and watched her eyes flicked down toward them before glancing back up. Than again maybe you should be nervous.

"Sure, Bella, I would love to stay." I gave her a slight smile. She blushed again and I couldn't help but let my smile grow bigger. She was so fucking innocent, but if my wolf had its way, her innocence would leave her tonight.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, my body practically hummed where our hands were clasped, she turned and led me into the house. Oh, Little Red what are you doing leading the Big Bad Wolf into your home. I chuckled lightly at that, which made her stumble slightly before she looked at me with a slightly raised brow. I just shook my head as we walked into the kitchen.

The room was dull except for the splash of yellow that was the cabinets. The aroma of meat and spices still lingered in the air.

"Would you like some Chicken Alfredo?" she asked as she started to rummage through drawers. Her back was facing me, giving me a perfect view of her ass as it bounced slightly with her movements. I stood in the doorway leaning against the frame watching her and trying to keep myself from pouncing on her.

"Sure," I said as she found what she was looking for. Turning around she smirked at me, well fuck if I thought her smile was sexy then her smirk was something I couldn't put words to. I just wanted to throw her on the table and fuck her until she was hoarse. Shaking the thoughts from my head I gave her a confused look.

"You wolves are always hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, are we now?" I asked as I chuckled.

I pushed off the frame and walked toward her with what I was sure was a mischievous smile. She backed away from me and pressed herself against the counter. Wrong move Little Red. I placed myself directly in front of her with my hands on both sides of her on the counter. She was trapped now and she knew it.

"And what if what you feed me isn't enough, Little Red? What are you going to feed me then? Because I must say you look good enough to eat as well."

I let my eyes wander down her body before returning to her eyes again. I licked my lips and heard her exhale as a fresh wave of her arousal hit me. I inhaled deeply as I growled while looking at her. Pushing myself away from her I looked toward the window as a small breeze made it's way inside, ridding my lust induced haze for a moment.

"Bella, if you don't want me to bend you over the counter this instant, I think it's best if I leave." I raked my fingers through my hair, turning to the door I felt her small cool hand on my bicep.

"Please."

That one word was all it took for my resolve to crumble. I turned and encircled her waist with my arms. Backing her into the counter once again, I lifted her up and stepped in between her legs. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly, earning a moan from her. Pulling back a little I looked at her to see if she was sure, but she didn't give me a chance to start to wonder if I took it to far. She grabbed me and pulled me back to her, smashing her lips against mine she moaned as she trailed her hands down my chest.

I licked her lips lightly, begging for entrance which she granted me immediately. I took my time exploring her mouth with my tongue. Nipping her bottom lip slightly I pulled away and pressed my forehead against hers.

She pushed against my chest and I backed away, wondering if I took it too far. She hopped off the counter and stumbled a bit. Catching herself and regaining her balance she gave me a seductive smile.

Batting her eyes at me she tugged at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She tossed it at me once she got the shirt off and stood for a moment in her dark green bra and jeans.

She walked past me, brushing up against me with the slightest of touch. My eyes followed her every move, and all I could wonder was were did the innocent beauty go from before. Not that I was complaining, because in her place was a playful temptress.

She stopped just outside of the kitchen door and turned slightly beckoning me with her finger. Not caring that I probably looked like a dog obeying his master, I followed behind her. She continued to remove clothing as she made her way up the steps.

She almost lost her balance as she removed her jeans on the steps but she held onto the railing as she kicked them off. Her bra was lost when she reached the top of the stairs. I groaned at the sight her full round breasts, her pink nipples hardening in the cool air.

She winked at me before continuing her journey to her room. Wiggling her hips a little as she walked, she reached her destination and stood in front of the door.

Slowly she reached for her tiny lacy dark green panties pulling them down at a torturous pace. She bent forward slightly giving me the perfect view of that luscious ass. She pulled them back up and wagged her finger at me. I growled, so my mate liked to tease, well I don't mind.

My erection was becoming painfully hard as I took in my mate's beautiful body. She sat down on her full size bed and leaned back on her hands. I couldn't help but thank Taha Aki for giving me the perfect imprint.

I stalked toward her playfully as she scooted to the top of her bed. She looked amazing with her dark hair fanned out over the white pillowcases. I was going slow to try to temper down the animal inside me as to not hurt my mate. I knew from Jake's thoughts that she was innocent. I couldn't believe that no one saw the beauty she possessed. Inside and out.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on Little Red. I can't believe that you are willing to give me this gift."

"What gift?"

"You," I breathed. "I can't believe that you are giving me you," I said taking her left leg and placing soft kisses up it.

"Mmmm... Embry, so good." She breathed as I picked up her right leg to continue my kissing assault on her. By the time I got to her thigh she was gasping and squirming around.

I took her panties in my mouth and started to pull them off with my teeth. Blowing my hot breath over her pussy, I heard her whimper out and a shudder course through her body.

"You like that Baby?" I asked as soon as the offending garment was off.

"Mmmmmm," was all she could say. My girl was already speechless. And we aren't even to the main event yet. I started kissing back up her legs, taking turns on each one going higher and higher til I reached the promised land.

"Baby, I can't keep the wolf at bay any longer. He has recognized his mate and he wants to claim her as his. Can I make love to you, and show you you are ours?"

"You want me?" she whimpered.

"You and no other. You are it for me, my imprint. You are my _**'one'**_."

"Yes," she breathed out and pulled me to her. She kissed me softly and slowly, showing me how she felt with her actions instead of her words. She hesitantly unbuttoned my shorts and slowly slid them down my legs. I looked deep into her eyes and she blushed a deep red when she accidentally brushed her hand over my erection trying to get my shorts past my knees. I don't think she realized that I was on them while hovering over her slight form.

"It's okay beautiful. Don't be shy. I am yours, all yours. Do with me as you wish. You don't have to be embarrassed to see what belongs to you. I am yours, mind, body, and soul."

"You mean that? You aren't just trying to get in my non-existent panties?" She giggled the last part as she looked down at her bare body. I barked out a half laugh, half growl as I looked where the panties used to be. I looked back up at her and licked my lips.

"Oh no!" She giggled. "The big, bad wolf is here to eat me!" She shrieked as I pulled her flat against the bed.

"And eat you, I shall," I growled, before smirking. I lowered my head in between her thighs. Leaning forward and inhaling her sweet scent. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked gently before nipping. Moving slightly down I ran my tongue up her slit. Sticking my tongue into her core so I could taste her sweet juices. Something I have been dying to taste since I first smelt her arousal.

"Oh God, Embry," she moaned as I moved back to her swollen clit. I circled it with the tip of my tongue and blew out over it and she started desperately grabbing the sheets below her. She let out breathy moans and squeaks as she thrashed under me. I had to hold her down with my hands she arched off the bed.

"Oh God," she moaned.

Moving my head slightly back I chuckled. "That's not my name, but you can call me that if you wish."

"Oh God, oh yes Em-mmbbbrrry. More," she panted.

"Your wish is my command, Little Red." I said as I moved my head back to her hot little core. I alternated between licking, sucking and nibbling . With a few more flicks to her clit she screamed out as she came.

"Yes. Yes. Yesssssssssssss." She howled as she arched back up off the bed and her legs clamped around my head, from the force. Her body was shaking as I kept licking lightly to bring her down. I kissed her clit one last time as her body went limp under me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Wow, just wow," she breathed.

"And that's just the beginning..." I trailed off.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well you see, I still have this little problem here..." I said looking down. She looked to where I was looking.

"I don't think that, that is particularly little, if I do say so myself. Not that I have seen any other's to compare it to."

"Well you know Bella the average penis is a mere 5 inches, you are correct that mine is not little since it's 9 inches or a inch or two more."

"Well I will say that you are taking the saying hung like horse seriously," she snarked back. I started to tickle her and she was squirming trying to get away as she laughed. "Em... can't breathe... please..." I let up on the tickling and started to kiss her everywhere I could reach.

"Little Red?" I whispered.

"Yes, Em?"

"Will you let me make love to you?"

"Yes," She breathed. "Please show me." I kissed up and down her neck as I slid between her legs.

"You ready Bella?" I said positioning myself at her entrance. I slid in slowly. Inch by slow painstaking inch.

She looked at me and gave a small smile. "Just do it, like Nike says." She said.

I chuckled at her statement and nodded. I pulled back slightly and thrust forward breaking through her barrier. I stilled when I was fully in and kissed away her tears at the pain. She nodded at me and I slid out and back in slowly.

"You feel so good baby." I breathed out. As I moved within her, her pussy hugged me like a glove. She groaned and tilted her hips upward.

"More Em." She moaned out.

I picked up speed a little and changed the angle a little. She gasped when I

hit her spot.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good."

She let out another moan while moving her head back and forth. "Please Em more. Harder."

I looked at her to see if she was sure and she pushed her hips into mine. "Please Em harder, I won't break." I nodded as I pushed into her harder. Gripping her thighs I moved my hands down to her legs and pulled them up onto my shoulders.

She gasped at the different position. "Mmmm... feels soooo good, please don't stop." She gasped as I went a little harder and deeper, I dropped one hand in between us and quickly found her clit. I rubbed it and her hips bucked as she let out another moan.

"So close," she said breathlessly.

"Me too, Bella." I said through gritted teeth, as I gave her spot a sharp thrust again. She arched and clutched the sheets as she climaxed.

"Embryyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she screamed. She was so tight that she gripped me hard and took me over the edge with her.

"MINE!" I growled out as I sank my teeth into her shoulder marking her as mine for eternity.

Her body was still shaking when I sank my teeth in, sending her over the edge again. I licked my mark until I couldn't taste her blood anymore.

Leaning up slightly I gazed at the mark that would let everyone know that she was mine. Letting out a low growl that ended in a slight whine. I nuzzled the spot gently before turning my head to look her in the eyes. She was so beautiful, and she was all mine.

"I know this is probably too early to say this but I love you Little Red." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me and leaned in giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Love you too, my Big Bad Wolf." She giggled softly before a yawn broke through and her eyes began to droop.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll be here when you wake up." I told her as she yawned again.

"You promise?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"Yes, always Bella. You are mine forever just as I am yours, I'll always protect you until my dying breath." I whispered as I moved onto my side.

She smiled and let her eyes close. She looked so peaceful at this moment, that I would do anything to keep her safe and happy if only to see her face stay in that serene state.

I was just closing my eyes to get a little rest when I heard them. Fuck! I couldn't even have a moment with my imprint without the wonder twins coming to ruining the best fucking night of my life.

I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my shorts, putting them on before going to the open window. Looking out I could see Paul and Quil leaning against the trees. Paul had a smirk on his face, while Quil looked like someone had stolen his fucking sandwich than kicked his dog.

I looked back at Bella's sleeping face and figured I could spare a moment for my pack brothers. I grabbed the sturdy branch outside her window and climbed on before jumping to the ground. I wasn't on the ground but a second before Paul started in on me.

"Fucker, Sam said guard Bella not..." He sniffed and smirked again. "Not fuck her, hell from the smell of it I think you did more than just fuck her, your breath reeks of her. So I'm guessing you ate her too. She smells good too."

I let out a low growl and bared my teeth. Paul and I were cool but I wouldn't let anyone talk about my imprint like that. Paul backed up with his hands up in surrender.

"Fuck, I'm sorry man I didn't mean to upset you."

Now Quil may have been new but he was a observant asshole.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" He asked quietly with just a small hint of disappointment.

"Yeah I did." I said with a small smile. I knew Quil liked her but he knew that this was a territory he couldn't cross. She was mine and not him, Jacob or any of the other fuckers could say anything about it.

"So I take that you will be the one guarding your imprint from now on?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and if not me I would prefer it was one of you two or Seth. I don't want Jacob anywhere near her." I growled the last part off and Paul cracked a smile.

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't want the fucker around her either. Well unless I could see her go off on him again." I let out another growl and he laughed. "Ah come on Embry don't ruin all my fun, the shit was funny and you know it. I swear that your girl has some superhero outfit in her closet that she wears under her clothes or balls of steel because she fucking took him down a notch or two. I mean the fucker looked like she had kicked him in the nuts after she was through with him." Paul said with a sigh and smile. "You know I think if she would let me we could be great friends. I mean we both love to piss Baby Alpha off and well I'm sure she's great to hang around with once you get to know her." He said as he looked up at her window.

I nodded my head and glance back at the window as I heard Bella sigh in her sleep. I heard Paul chuckle and I snapped my head back in his direction.

"Go Em, we'll tell Sam that you are watching after Little Red for the night since her dad has the late night shift."

I raised a brow and looked at him. How the hell does he know Chief Swan has the overnight shift. As if he knew what I was thinking he smirked.

"Because I'm good like that asshole."

I looked at Quil as he mumbled. "Yeah and because he ran a quick route behind the station."

I laughed, but quieted down when I started thinking why he wouldn't go ahead and tell Sam that I had imprinted on Bella.

Quil snorted and looked at me, taking in my confusion he shook his head. "We're leaving so you can get back to Bella. Oh and Embry we're not telling Sam that you've imprinted because it's not our place to tell. Besides fucker I'm sure you want to be there when Jacob throws a bitch fit. I swear he acts more like a bitch than Leah does. I bet Maia rides him in the bedroom, she seems like she's the controlling type. Makes you wonder if she has a damn collar to put on him." Quil said with a shudder.

"Dude don't put your fucked up thoughts into my head. I need to get back to my girl so I can erase the images from my brain." I said.

"Are you kidding me that shit, while disturbing is fucking hilarious. I for one am using this every time I want to keep Baby Alpha out of my head." Paul said with a chuckle.

"You my friend are a sick fuck." I said as I turned to head back to my Bella.

"Damn right I am, but that's okay the ladies fucking love it." He said as he turned to head back into the forest. "See you tomorrow fucker." He called over his shoulder as he jogged into the forest until he disappeared with Quil following behind him.

I heard two howls pierce the air before a couple of barking laughter. I laughed and headed back into my beautiful mate's room.

She was hugging the pillow that my head previously was laying on, while mumbling in her sleep. I smiled as my name fell from her lips in a soft whisper.

I slid in beside her lifting her head so that it laid on my chest. She snuggled against me, her cool breath blew across my chest as she purred lightly.

I wanted to get more sleep but my mind was filled with thoughts of what will come when morning came. I didn't know how long I laid there with her, my eyes closed as I took in the sounds of the early birds chirping outside.

I knew that daybreak would be soon. Which meant that Chief Swan would be home soon. I had to leave, I didn't want to but I had to if I wanted to keep my body bullet free and our tribal secret. But that didn't mean I would leave without telling her goodbye.

"Bella." I called her name softly and nudged her gently.

She groaned and snuggled into my chest but didn't wake. I chuckled lightly as I looked at her lips pouted and her brow furrowed.

"Bella." I called again and shook her slightly.

She huffed and squeezed her eyes tighter. I laughed, because now I knew my beautiful mate was awake.

"Little Red I know your up. So why don't you open those beautiful eyes so I can see them." I told her.

I could feel her shake her head back and forth as she placed kisses on my chest. I let a low rumble vibrate throughout my chest as those full lips touched my skin again.

I could feel myself hardening just as I heard Chief Swan's cruiser pull onto the street.

"Bella, babe I gotta go. Charlie is on his way here and well I don't want to give the tribe's secret away by getting shot by your dad. But don't worry I'll be back later." I told her quickly as her lips started to form a pout.

She looked at me and gave a quick nod. Moving off my chest she bit her lip as she looked at the window before she smiled.

"How about I come to the Rez." She said as she climbed out of bed and the sheet that was wrapped around her fell silently onto the floor.

Her beautiful skin was marred slightly with light bruises from my hands. I moved closer and ran my hand gently across one of the bruises on her thigh. She shuddered and I let out a chuckle.

"Sure babe, I'll see you when you get there. How about we meet at the Beach?"

"Yeah okay, the Beach it is." She said.

I gave her a quick peck before hopping out the window and disappearing into the forest. I was so glad that Charlie couldn't see her bedroom window from the front of the house.

I stripped out of my shorts with a goofy grin fixed on my face as I strapped them to my leg. I phased and was immediately assaulted with Paul and Quil's thoughts.

'_**Well if it isn't mister Big Bad Wolf.'~Quil**_

'_**I see you got out of there before the Chief could make exit wounds with bullets in you.'~Paul **_

He let out wolf's version of laughter.

We all felt it as someone else phased and immediately we shield our minds as best as we could.

I let out a sigh as I noticed that it was Sam that had phased.

'_**Are you three going to make us wait all morning. I told you I wanted to have a meeting this morning before we switched off on patrols. Hurry up and get your asses here.'**_ He growled out.

The three us took off toward the Rez but all I could think about is my Bella. How she felt, how she tasted.

'_**Fucker, put a lid on that shit, before we get another surprise pop in.'~Paul **_

He growled out as we moved swiftly dodging trees, and falling branches that tangled with the moss covered ground.

'_**Doesn't matter the fucker is still**_ _**screwed. He fucking reeks of Bella and the shit doesn't smell innocent. It's full on sweat and sex.' ~Quil**_

I damn near ran into a tree as I stopped. Fuck! I smelled like sex, shit on my body on my clothes.

'_**Don't forget your breath fucker. Her fucking arousal is potent. I smelled it as soon as you opened the fucking window. Not going to lie but that shit even made me hard for a moment.'**_ _**~Paul**_

I let out a growl as he talked about getting hard after smelling my mate.

'_**Dude calm the fuck down. I said a moment and then I remembered that you were with her and well that killed it right there. I would never have thought of her**_ _**like that if I knew she was your mate.' ~Paul**_

We had reached the forest edge of First Beach and came to a stop.

I kept thinking that maybe I could rush and jump into the water right quick. I saw Quil and Paul shaking their massive heads as that thought ran through my mind.

'_**Shit isn't going to work dude. All that will do is make you smell of salt water and sex. Besides your breath would still smell like Bella.'~Quil**_

He phased and threw on his shorts and walked out of the treeline that kept us hidden.

'_**It's too fucking early in the morning to deal with Jake's bullshit and this will definitely cause problems.' **_

'_**Don't worry about it much Em, what the fuck can he do. She's your mate and if he has a problem than he'll be going against Taha Aki's decision. I'm sure there has to be consequences for that.'~Paul**_

He phased as well, and slipped his shorts on while heading for the beach. He turned around and smirked.

"I still don't understand why you are worried. You got a fucking hot mate, who not only cooks but she's smart too. You can't ask for anything better. Hell I wish I could get a girl like that, not a imprint but at least a fuck buddy. I don't want to imprint, I see now that it apparently turned all you fuckers into bitches. And well I'll take having a dick over a slit anytime."

I let out a growl and snapped my jaw as he laughed and rushed onto the beach. I was just about to phase when I heard a twig snap about twenty feet away from me.

I snapped my head in the direction of the sound. And I was shock to see the redheaded vampire standing there with a smirk. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air, her eyes darkened and she licked her lips before a demented smile settled across them.

"Hmmm I see that little Bella has definitely let her tastes go to the dogs." She wrinkled her nose up.

"Not sure why, you smell horrible. No matter, a mate for a lover it will have to be since her mate is gone at the moment."

Damn this bitch is dumb. I highly doubt that if Bella was still with the fucking Cullen leech she would have slept with me. I let out a low growl as she started to advance.

Her red hair was blowing slightly from the breeze. Carrying her scent straight to the beach, I know I should wait and hope my pack brothers caught her scent. But I just couldn't this bitch was a threat to my mate and I'd be damned if I let someone else rip her head off but me.

I watched as she circled me. Her muscles tensing as she shifted into a crouch. I could see a slightly clear substance trickle out the side of her mouth. She rushed me and I turned and snapped my jaws, catching her shirt as she bypassed me.

She whirled around and snarled at me as she looked down at her shirt. She ran a finger across the spot that now exposed her side.

"This is the only fucking shirt I have you fucking mutt." She growled out.

Fuck no wonder she tastes like decay. The bitch hasn't washed her ass in I don't know how long. I'm going to need to gargle with some alcohol after this.

She rushed me again and I moved to the side, turning I grabbed her leg in my jaws as she tried to run again. I heard the sound of her dead flesh ripping away from her body. It sounded like metal grating against another piece.

She let out a scream as a chunk gave way and I spat it out as soon as I backed away.

She lunged at me again with her hands curled up like claws. Shrieking as she came at me. I darted between some trees, it was like I had stepped outside my body and watched this deadly game we were playing.

I watched as the venom poured from the leg that was missing a piece. I could feel my pack brothers in my mind but I wouldn't let them distract me from this redheaded bitch.

She'd lunge and I'd dodge as I took a snap at her. I'd have to admit that she was still quick even missing a part of her leg, but I was quicker.

"After I finished with you mutt, I'm going to pay that little bitch a visit. Too bad you won't be there when I drain the bitch dry. Her and her father, he smells just as sweet as she does." She said while spitting venom out.

This fucking leech had a fucking death wish. I let out a growl as I slowly advance. I wanted her to believe that she was tiring me out. I watched as a smile slowly crept upon her face.

"Aw what's the matter is the pup all tired out." She said in her fucking high pitch voice.

She was slowly advancing now, sidestepping as she went. I turned my body toward her, and waited. I watched every twitch and the slightest movement she would make. That's right bitch keep thinking I'm tired.

I watched her left leg slip back as she started to crouch again. So fucking predictable. I backed up a little and her smile got wider.

'_**Let me at her Em.'~Paul**_

'_**Yeah don't leave us out brother.'~Quil**_

'_**That bitch is going down.'~Jared**_

'_**Let us at her Em.'~Leah**_

'_**Calm down sis, she's not going anywhere.'~Seth**_

My pack brother's and sister were quiet up until now. So there was no distractions and no voices to be heard.

'_**Shut up, her head belongs to me.'**_

I let out a growl and snapped my jaws. But the voices in my head snarled back as they all wanted a piece of the leech that had us chasing after her all over Forks and La Push.

"I'll be sure to say hello to Bella for you." She hissed out.

I let out a growl as she came at me again but this time she jumped over me. That fucking bitch, she must have smelled the others. Fucking leeches were all a bunch of cowards.

I turned and raced after her, I couldn't let her get to Bella. I could hear the pack behind me as our paws thundered across the forest floor.

Our minds were in sync, all of us thinking one thing only.

'_**Kill.'**_

'_**Split up. Paul circle up ahead. Quil stick with Jared to the right. Leah, Seth handle the left. Jacob I want you to stick toward the cliffs, you're our strongest swimmer. We need you there just in case this bitch tries to go into the water. Embry and I will rush her head on.' ~Sam**_

I heard howls all around me as the others followed Sam's orders. _**'Don't worry Embry, we'll get her today.' ~Sam**_

I gave a quick nod as I followed the flame red hair and the smell of spoiled candy and rotting flowers.

We all started to close in on her and she was starting to panic. I watched as she stopped and turned around to face me.

"What's the matter mutt, couldn't face me alone? You had to call the other pups to join in. No matter, I'll kill you all slowly." She snarled.

She bounced on the balls of her feet before she rushed left toward Leah and Seth. Seth ran in front of Leah catching the leech's arm as he moved to the side.

She let out a screech as she hit him with her hand that was free. Seth let out a whimper as he landed a few feet away with the leech's arm still in his mouth. He was struggling to get back up.

Leah let out a howl of rage as she saw her brother fall. _**'The bitch hurt my brother.'**_

The snarls that echo throughout the pack had the leech backing away and looking around. She was trying to find an opening but there wasn't one.

We moved as one, her screams echoed around the small clearing as we ripped her apart. I let out a howl as I ripped her head off.

Growls were erupting all around me. But none came from Seth as he sat off to the side alone. I phased and slipped into my shorts as I walked over to the younger and slightly smaller wolf.

He was letting off small whimpers as I stepped near him. "Seth you alright?" I asked as I sat down near him, tossing the leech's head down at my feet.

He nodded his head before shaking it again as he whimpered. Well, fuck what was wrong.

"Seth are you hurt?"

He shook his head before standing up and phasing. He quickly threw his shorts on and sat down next to me as we watched our pack mates throw the leech's body parts into a fire they had built. The purple smoke furled upward toward the sky taking the smell of rotten flowers and spoiled candy.

"I'm not hurt, just a little upset that I couldn't help more. I mean she tossed me to the side like a damn rag doll." He said as he kicked at the drooling head.

"Seth, you did help. You protected your sister, you took the bitch's arm as well. I say that you helped a lot. I mean if you didn't jump in front of Leah and turn like you did. We could have been mourning one of our own instead of celebrating a victory." I clapped him on the back and he cracked a smile and nodded.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Oh I know I'm right. Now come on Clearwater let's go throw some pieces into the fire." I stood and held out my hand to him pulling him up as well.

"So what you going to do with the head?" He asked as he kicked it again.

"Oh I was thinking we can burn it at the bonfire tonight. I wanted Bella...Shit Bella!"

Everyone looked up as I grabbed the head and started to head back toward the Rez.

"Dude slow the fuck down. Why the fucking rush?" Jared asked me.

"Bella is suppose to be coming to the Rez, I'm was going to meet up with her at First Beach."

I heard someone make a whipping sound and I knew it must have been either Paul or Quil. I flipped them the bird and started jogging back the way we came.

"Hey fucker wouldn't it be better if you phased and ran? I'm just saying you get there quicker just carry the leech's head in your mouth." Paul said while trying not to laugh.

Letting out a growl, I dropped the head and quickly took my shorts back off. I attached them to my leg all the while praying that Bella hadn't made it to the Beach already.

I didn't want her to think I stood her up. Growling again, I phased hitting the soft moist dirt with my paws. I picked the leech's head up by the hair and took off, not caring that my pack brother's and sister were laughing at me. I was going to see my fucking mate.

My heart was pounding as I pushed myself to run faster. I growled low at the low hisses the head was letting out. The smells of the leech burning my nose as it mixed in with the refreshing scent of salt water making it smell of salty death.

I slowed my pace as I came to the tree edge that surrounded the beach. The soft breeze that was blowing from the beach brought the most mouth watering scent. Bella. I could hear her panicked heart beat as she muttered to herself.

"_I knew it was too good to be true. It never fails you let a guy near and he tells you that you are his world than you don't hear from him again. I must have an invisible sign that says __**'Please use me and leave me, because I'm fucking gullible'**__. I should just go home I've been waiting for half an hour."_

Well shit I can't let her leave believing that I had lied to her and was just using her. I quickly phased and threw on my shorts. I set the head in a hollow out base tree before jogging out of the forest. I saw Bella stumbling as she tried to rush to her truck.

"Bella, wait please." I yelled out to her.

She turned to look at me with a hurtful look, before her eyes shot down toward my chest and she gasped.

I looked down and saw the dry blood splattered there and three gashes that were already healing. Leaving behind faint red lines.

"Oh my god Embry, what happened?" She asked as she moved forward.

Her small cool hands came up and rested against my chest. She traced one of the gash marks with her finger as she looked up into my eyes.

"I'm sorry...I mean I thought you had stood me up. I was sitting here thinking that I was foolish to believe you. I tho...I thought you were using me." She ended in a whisper.

"Never, I could never use you. You are my imprint, you are the only person that I could never hurt." I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

"I would have been here to meet you but I got caught off guard by the red headed leech. I rushed here as soon as I could after we dismembered her. We're having a victory bonfire tonight, where we will get rid of the leech's head. Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to get rid of the head?"

I looked down at her to see her taking her plump bottom lip in between her teeth. Her brow was creased and her nose was scrunched up in thought. She gave me a beautiful smile.

"Sure." She shook her head slightly. "Wow I can't believe that I don't have to worry anymore, I finally feel like I can breath."

She let out a laugh before pressing herself against me. We stood there for what could have been mere moments or a few hours. I listened to her heart beat and inhaled her sweet scent. But all too soon our moment was broken by laughter coming from behind me.

I could hear the pack trampling through the forest before emerging onto the beach. That's when the catcalls and whistles started.

I looked down at Bella to see her face reddening as she pressed her face closer to my chest. I kissed the top of her head causing another round of whistles to go around. That is until a growl ripped through the air.

I turned my head slightly as Bella let out a gasp. Jacob looked at me and Bella. Before letting out another animalistic growl while in his human form. I felt Bella shift in my arms and looked down to see her glaring at Jacob.

"Are you seriously growling at me Jacob Black?"

He stopped in mid-step and looked at her with a confused look.

"Bells...I...how, why? What's going on?"

Bella huffed and pressed back into my arms. "Not that it's any of your business Jacob, but perhaps you should have asked that before growling like the asshole you are."

I couldn't help the smile that slid across my face at her words. I caught the hurtful look Jacob had at the words that fell from his once crushes lips. That's before he looked at me and anger was once again the dominate look on his face.

"How could you Embry?"

I raised a brow at him and slightly tightened my hold on Bella. "How could I what?"

I looked down at Bella who was looking at me with a slight smile on her lips. I looked back at Jacob after giving Bella's lips a light peck.

"Ah, you mean how could I protect the girl you once said held your heart. Only to turn your back on her once you imprinted. Or do you mean how could I embrace my imprint that _**Taha Aki**_ has blessed me with after getting rid of a threat to her?"

I saw Jacob eyes widened as he looked back at Sam before looking between Bella and I once again. I saw Quil slide Paul some money out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head slightly as Paul caught my eye and smirked at me.

"I...I just can't believe Taha Aki would...Bella and you...I always thought it would be her with me." Jacob said quietly.

My wolf growled at his words and one word echoed in my mind. **MINE**! I let a warning growl slip from my lips as I stared at Jacob. He backed away slightly from me as he glanced at Bella causing me to growl louder.

"Dude Baby Alpha for the sake of your balls stop looking at Bella. You just basically told him you wanted his imprint as your truly have a death wish." Paul said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way. I mean, shit all I want is to see her smile like she did before and I fucking blew that. I blew it when I was being a dumb ass. I'm sorry Bella. Please tell me we can start over with our friendship?" He asked her with pleading eyes.

She shifted in my arms again and I had to look down. I saw a curve in her lips yet instead of it being a welcoming forgiven smile it was more wicked.

"You know maybe weeks ago I might have said yes right away and forgiven you. But right now I'm going to say no, you hurt me far more than Cullen ever could. At least he never told me that he promised to never turn his back on me. You promised Jacob and then you broke it. You broke it when I thought I needed you most. But you know what I should thank you because if you were still friends with me I probably wouldn't have gotten Embry as a mate. So yeah I think I'll have to make you work at being my friend again, and even then I will never fully trust you Jacob. No, never again will I put trust in someone who has no problem with breaking promises."

I smiled down at Bella as she told Jacob exactly where he stood with her. We could hear clapping as she finished talking. We both turned to look at Quil and Paul smiling and clapping.

"Bella you are the best, in fact you are my she-ro." Quil said as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Yeah that was great and all but I still think it would have been better if she had knocked his ass out with a crowbar."

"PAUL!" Sam said as he gave him a glare.

"What?" He shrugged and looked at Bella and winked.

"You know Baby Alpha would have deserved that hit and a few more. He was an ass to her. Hell I may be the one that is notorious for being an asshole, but the shit he did was just cutthroat. I would never leave a friend ever, because I know how it feels to be left behind and having to leave others behind." He looked over at Jared who looked away.

We all knew that Paul's life was nothing on the side of wonderful. His father was an alcoholic and his mother up and left when he was only eight. She refuses to even acknowledge that she has any kids outside of the twins that are eleven years behind Paul.

He may act like a royal ass, but once you got to know him he was great to hang around. He was the one that was quick to anger out of all of us, we hope he'd calm down a bit soon. Maybe if he imprints on someone he'll relax a bit, yeah right who am I kidding. The Playboy calm down and settle for a imprint, with his luck he'd get two.

"So B, may I call you B?"

Bella nodded her head as she watched Paul with confusion. She probably was wondering why he was being nice. I guess I should have told her when you win Paul's respect he tends to loosen up around you.

"So B, I was hoping we could start over. You know be friends, and unlike Baby Alpha over there I don't make promises that I can't keep. And I surely wouldn't drop you for no chick, imprint or not. Although I hope I never imprint."

He shuddered at the thought. Bella looked at me before looking at Paul. Her lips turned up into a smile as she took a step forward.

"So you are willing to hang with the girl who ran with vampires and lives to tell the tale. Kinda walking on the wild side aren't you Paul?" Bella asked him.

"Wild side? I see you're the type of girl who runs with scissors. Don't worry B, I can handle the wild side. Hell I am the wild side. Besides you're an official wolf girl now." He said as he looked at me while laughing.

I watched as they laughed and joked. He asked her what it was like hanging with leeches and if she was a fangbanger. Which she flushed in embarrassment before shaking her head no.

I watched her but out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob making his way to me.

"Hey Em."

"Jacob." I gritted out and nodded my head slightly. We may have been close before but things changed since we became wolves, or more like since he imprinted.

"Look I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to react seeing her with you. I always thought it would be Her and I. Especially after Cullen left, but then I fucking phased and next thing I know I was forbidden to see her. Then when I was allowed to see her I was happy for a moment, but she was still hung up over Cullen. And just when I thought she was finally coming around. Bam I fucking imprint on a girl who was coming to see her family. I mean I care deeply for Maia, but I wish it would have been Bella. You got a good one there Embry, imprint or not don't fuck it up like me."

I looked at him for a moment as I tried to calm the wolf in me down. I took a breath, looking back at Bella as Paul showed her how to throw a punch.

"I could never hurt her. Besides I would rather give up my life than see her haunted eyes, like they were the night Sam found her in the forest."

I saw Jacob flinch slightly as I watched as Quil and Paul joke around with Bella. Her smile was contagious and her laughter was music that I could listen to for the rest of my life.

_*****4 Months Later*****_

"Embry have you seen my keys?"

"Yeah they're on the kitchen counter." I yelled as I pulled on my shorts. I couldn't believe it had been four months and a day since I had found the other half of my soul in Bella. The night at the bonfire was great, Bella tossing the red headed leech's head in the bonfire was the highlight of the night.

Well besides Paul laughing when Bella got drunk off of Jared's grandfather's special whiskey. It was great until we found out that drunk Bella meant a handsy Bella. Not that I was complaining at the time.

Bella and I are now living together on the Rez while she takes classes online and goes to Port Angeles on Thursday and Friday for class. She wants to own her own bakery, well one with Emily. But for now she works at Sue's diner with Leah, who to every one's surprise gets along with Bella. They've shared heartbreaking stories together and now they are like sisters.

Paul is like the older brother she never wanted but is unfortunately stuck with. He's very protective over her and he's always ready to joke and prank with her.

"Come on Embry, we are suppose to at Sue's for her and dad's engagement party. I still can't believe they are getting married."

I watched as she got a dreamy look on her face. I chuckled which caused her to shake herself out of her daze. She looked at me and smiled while grabbing the container filled with the dessert she made. I walked over and pulled her to me. Grabbing the container I kissed her softly. Smiling into the kiss when she moaned and shuddered in my arms. That was until she heard the pop of the top on the container. She let out a growl and tapped me lightly on the chest.

"Embry leave those alone. Those cheesecake brownies are for the party. Why don't you carry the tropical parfaits and the chocolate caramel cake. I'll take the brownies and caesar potato salad."

She didn't give me time to respond before she was passing the desserts to me. She gave me a look as I looked longingly at the cheesecake brownies. She knew they were my favorite. I sighed and walked out of our small cozy house to the truck.

Setting the containers in the storage container that was sitting in the bed of her truck. I turned to walk back up the path so that I could help Bella with the rest of the stuff. Whether she wanted to admit it or not my beautiful mate was still a bit of a klutz sometimes.

I swooped in and took the potato salad from her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. I rushed back to the truck and placed the potato salad with the other containers. I smiled as she made her way to me. Taking the container from her I placed it with the others before I walked around and opened the passenger door for her. She gave me a smile before climbing in. I sniffed the air around her taking in the stronger scent of Bella, mixed with my own.

I quickly walked around the truck and slid into the driver seat. I started it up and smiled at her as I placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"So should we tell them tonight or tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I think Charlie would love to hear he's going to be a grandfather but Renee is going to have a fit when I tell her. She still thinks she's too young. Besides now Emily won't be the only one giving birth, it seems that the due date is only a week apart."

She gave me a beautiful smile as we drove to Sue's. We pulled up at the house and she turned and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "The only thing that worries me is if Charlie has his shotgun or not. Come on my big bad wolf, I'll protect you." She said as she hopped out of the truck and headed for the door.

"Bella." I called after her. "Bella...wait you don't think he would shoot me do you? Bells..." She laughed as I let out a low growl. "Little Red."

_**THE **__**END**_

_**A/N: Well I hope you like this one shot, this was a challenge issued by my Warden and Partner in crime Mama4dukes. **_

_** So I know some of you are waiting for Deadly Instinct and I promise that I have not giving up on that story. RL has just gotten in the way. **_


End file.
